


Wind Drabbles (temp title)

by Ceramic_Wings



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Campfires, Crying, Drabble Collection, Folklore, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Horror, Some Humor, Wind (Linked Universe) Angst, Wind (Linked Universe) Has a Bad Time, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceramic_Wings/pseuds/Ceramic_Wings
Summary: A collection of Drabbles I've written about wind but never published, because they felt too short to warrant their own fics. Solution? Just put them together. Summaries and warnings will be specific to each chapter, so read those if that sounds helpful.
Kudos: 14





	1. Just a Normal Kid/Seasickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something in Wind feels sick. He can't tell anyone.
> 
> Tw for just lots of vague bad shit. I don't know what any of it really means, it's up for interpretation. If you're not up for weird/bad/hurt vibes, maybe skip this one.

He's a bit of a strange child. Always smells like a low-tide beach, wet things and dead things and washed-up things, like salt in the sand and sun-drying seaweed. His hair is crisp with it, saturated in the ocean so it never leaves him, and when he speaks, his voice is all seagull cries and breaking waves. 

The sun sets and he stays up to talk and eat Wild's cooking. Nothing in his stomach but brine and seafoam, no matter how much he eats. He eats and eats and eats and is still hungry. Asks for thirds and has to stop because he is hungry but he cannot eat more. Wild gives him a pitying look and sends him off to bed early. The other heroes murmur amongst themselves throughout the night. He knows they're concerned, confused. He doesn't understand it any more than they do, really.

He is a very strange boy, and sick with it. Time pats his head and looks sad about something and all Wind can do is shudder while tears leave his eyes. Patches of skin on his thighs and stomach burn like venomous stings, and he remembers what the ocean took from him, cries for it. "You'll be okay, Wind," says Time, "it gets easier," he whispers, and it is a lie. Wind can't bother with confronting it.


	2. Pig Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is from really early on in my exposure to LU, so a lot of the characterization may be different than usual.

When they had first found him, Wind was… problematic. He didn’t speak the same hylian as anyone else (not even Sky’s hylian, which all the others came from) but rather some sort of bastard tongue of hylian and gerudo and some version of rito? The whole thing was nothing but trouble. 

Add to that, he had no manners. Well, none that were appropriate to anyone but him. He always squatted instead of sitting, would drop straight asleep on the most uncomfortable surfaces, ate loudly and sang louder… there was really nothing about him that wasn’t rough and uncouth and odd in some way.

There were certainly bright sides to having him around, though. He was friendly, even before he had a very good grasp on standard hylian. He was weirdly obedient, too, usually doing whatever was asked of him, provided he understood the request. He’d even salute, most of the time. He kept great watch, had a handy telescope too, and he wasn’t picky at all about what he ate. Though this did sometimes prove to be a problem, as Time had once caught with some strange… meaty chunks in his mouth, and when he had asked Wind what he was eating, the reply had been “pig food”, which wasn’t encouraging. Either it was uncooked pork of some kind, or it was literal, actual food for pigs, which was definitely worse, even if Time wasn't quite sure how.

They all warmed up to him fairly quickly, really.


	3. Campfire Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chain loves to tell campfire stories when there's time to relax. Wind just doesn't realise the heroes may not be the best audience for this tale.
> 
> This one is more Time-centric, actually- Wind is the one telling the story and Time is the one whose thoughts we get to see. Also he's like highkey having a breakdown or something about this but can you blame him
> 
> Also I legit don't remember what happens to ganon at the end of OoT so please forgive me if I'm wrong abt anything

With the Links spending a not-insignificant portion of their travels huddled around campfires, it's just to be expected that they pass the time there by telling stories. Legend, in particular, is a pretty good source of fairly outlandish tales, but the others all bring their level best (it isn't _technically_ a competition to see who can spin the best yarn, but the Links rarely do things in only half measures).

One night, Time keeps up an impressive poker face amidst a sea of giggling heroes as he explains to them that he'd once been given _a bomb to wear on his face_ after rescuing an old woman from a thief. Later that week, Twilight delights in informing the group that he rode a big spinning top in one of his Hyrule's temples (Legend almost chokes laughing trying to say the word 'Beyblade', but nobody can figure out what _that's_ supposed to mean.)

Wind tells great stories as well- being close friends with pirates, of both the regular and Linebeck variety, means he's had plenty of experience to turn into good conversation starters. 

So one day, after a full day of traveling, as they settle around the fire and bond over Wild's cooking, Wind clears his throat and begins to tell a story. It starts with a more serious note, his animated mannerisms channeled into a hushed, almost reverent tone.

_"This is but one of the legends of which my people speak…"_

The others turn their heads curiously, interest piqued. Hyrule especially loves this part of camping, and Legend has to pull him back a little bit so he doesn't lean too close to the fire.

"Long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden."

"So then, just… Hyrule?" Warriors interrupts with a slightly snarky grin on his face.

"Shush, Wars, I'm getting there. Ahem." Wind clears his throat and begins anew.

"It was a prosperous land blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace."

Here, Wind pauses somberly. "But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself."

Several of the heroes visibly recoil, even if it is partly performative- this is a situation that sounds all too familiar to them.

"With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom."

The fire seems to dim just a little, a chill breeze sweeping over the group. The forest itself is fearful of this terrible thing. "But then, when all hope had died and the hour of doom seemed at hand…"

Suddenly, Wind jumps up from his seat on the log, bursting into motion. This is the best part of his stories- he accompanies them, with acting, sometimes even as multiple characters. "A young boy, clothed in green, appeared as if from nowhere!"

Mimicking the motion of swinging a sword at some foul beast, he leaned forward and adopted a fierce expression. "Wielding the blade of evil's bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light."

The illusion is slightly ruined when Wind leans too far forward and almost falls, but he manages to stay standing with his dignity (mostly) intact. 

"This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time."

The hero in question furrows his brow. He'd thought this was Wind telling the story of his own journey to defeat Ganondorf, but that brought the tale into a new context. This… this wasn't Wind's story. It was Time's. 

"The boy's tale was passed down through generations until it became legend…"

Another dramatic pause. "But then… a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom." Wind falls still in his spot next to the fire, his eyes closing and his expression schooled into something almost mournful.

"The great evil that all thought had been forever sealed away by the hero…"

Time shuddered. This didn't seem right, not at all. He hadn't sealed Ganondorf, he'd killed him. So what was going on here?

"...once again crept forth from the depths of the earth, eager to resume its dark designs."

The fire flickers once again, casting Wind's face into an eerie half-light. He raises his palms to the heavens, as if in prayer. "The people believed that the Hero of Time would again come to save them." He calls, a pleading tone in his voice. Then, he brings his hands, clasped in sorrow, back to his chest.

"...but the Hero did not appear."

Time feels like someone's dumped a bucket of ice water over him, or maybe just dropped him straight into one. His hands fly to his mouth unbidden as he fights back a sudden sob.

"Faced by an onslaught of evil, the people could do nothing but appeal to the gods."

Silence from the other heroes.

"In their last hour, as doom drew nigh, they left their futures in the hands of fate."

An animal howls in the distance. Leaves rustle around them in the nighttime breeze, but the light from the stars above seems to hardly reach the ground in the recounting of such a horrible tale. Wind has once again fallen still, completely silent for a brief second. 

"What became of that kingdom…? None remain who know."

Time doesn't need to hear the end to understand he'd failed.


End file.
